


Shouyou and Aone's Duckling Misadventure ft. Ushijima Wakatoshi

by winchesherlokied



Series: Team Outing Misadventures [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone Takanobu is adorable, Aone has a hamster and he named it Shouyou, Lost Ducklings, M/M, Suga is scary, Sugamama, Ushijima Wakatoshi is Bad at Feelings, Ushijima is afraid of Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesherlokied/pseuds/winchesherlokied
Summary: Shouyou and Aone are finally able to hang out amidst their busy schedules but what happens when they come across an acquaintance and three lost ducklings? Add to that Shouyou's ability to befriend anyone (including waterfowl)Cue shenanigans.Join them as they try to reunite this little family.Alternative title, Shouyou and Aone are cuties and Ushijima is shit-scared of SugaAlternate alternative title, Ducks are friends not foie gras.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Implied Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Implied Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Mama-Duck/Papa-Duck, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Team Outing Misadventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/960891
Comments: 19
Kudos: 134
Collections: Haikyuu Stories





	Shouyou and Aone's Duckling Misadventure ft. Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Four_o_eyed_o_nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_o_eyed_o_nerd/gifts), [intro_nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intro_nerd/gifts).



> Hello everyone!! So sorry for the delay, had a bit of a writer's block but after taking nearly a week to complete this (and a few months before that to even start), I AM HERE WITH A NEW FIC!
> 
> Fair warning, I know Aone doesn't speak much in this fic but I've always imagined him to be the silent type who'd rather listen to others than talk himself. I also found out that Aone has and elder brother and sister which means he's the baby of his family!
> 
> A big thank you to intro_nerd and Four_o_eyed_o_nerd for telling me to WRITEEE.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic!

Shouyou couldn’t sit still; he was practically bouncing off the walls of the gym (even more so than usual) and had already been reprimanded by Ukai for nearly beheading Asahi with a fluke service because he had been distracted (Asahi had fainted taking down Noya with him, who had had the bright idea of trying to catch the taller boy. Asahi woke up only to faint again at the sight of Noya’s bloody nose. It was a disaster and Daichi just wanted to go home.)

Shouyou was sorry, he truly was! But he still couldn’t sit still, I mean, can you blame him? He was going to meet his buddy after SO LONG! He’d been chatting with Taka-chan for ages but they were never able to meet up for some reason or the other but the two of them finally managed to arrange a meet-up today!

The Date Tech second-year had offered to meet Shouyou outside the Karasuno main gate once their weekend morning practice was over and while Shouyou has never once wished for volleyball practice to get over, he couldn’t help but look forward to the meeting, especially since Aone promised to practice blocking with him later in the day.

Tobio had been mindful of his boyfriend today. He knew the boy was going to be distracted so he made sure to steer clear of him when it was Shouyou’s turn to serve or receive especially after Noya’s bloody nose. He’s had enough of those when they first started dating (wink wink nudge nudge), and still does if he was to be completely honest so excuse him for trying to prevent any such incidents while still at school.

There were collective sighs of relief from the team and Yachi (who was sure she was going to get hit by a stray ball today) when practice finally ended. Tobio and Shouyou walked hand-in-hand till the school gate where they could see Aone waiting, clearly towering over any and all passers-by and scaring the crap out of Takeda-sensei when he suddenly bowed (Ukai was cackling away to glory until he realized he was under direct attack of Takeda’s pout and spent the rest of the day trying to earn his forgiveness which, in all reality, had been given to him within 5 minutes but Takeda wasn’t going to say no to all the pampering).

“Hey Shou...take care ok and call me if you need anything”, the last bit was grumbled out and barely audible and could have been mistaken as insincere but the furious blush on Tobio’s face gave him away.

“Awww Tobioooooo are you worried? Don’t worry, I’ll be perfectly fine! You’re so cute when you’re worried Tobioo”, cooed Shouyou, a light blush on his cheeks because of his boyfriend’s concern. 

“Boke! You just won’t be able to hit my tosses if you get hurt, that’s all!”, yelped Tobio speed-walking towards the gate, redder than a strawberry with a gleeful Shouyou trailing after him, their hands still linked. 

“Shouyou! Have fun with Aone-kun but don’t do anything dangerous ok? And hold his hand when you cross the road! The rest of us have decided to hang out at the park for some time so the two of you feel free to join us if you want. And be careful not to stay out too late and-”, Suga fretted, knowing what a trouble-magnet his little kouhai was.

“I’ll be fine Mom! Don’t worry! Love you!”, said Shouyou as he excitedly ran off dragging Aone (who still somehow managed to bow as farewell) with him.

“Did he just..-”

“Call you mom?”/ “Say he loves me?”

“Wha- why would i be surprised he called me mom? It’s not the first time, is it, ‘Dadchi’?”, Suga asked Daichi teasingly while the latter spluttered, “I thought no one heard that!! Suga how did you hear that”, he asked trailing after Suga who walked off with a smile.

* * *

  
  


Aone and Shouyou were happily walking around and chatting (more like Shouyou was chatting away with Aone grunting out his agreement) while chomping on the meat buns the little crow bought for the two of them, the taller of the two felt quite touched at the treat.

Aone was showing pictures of his hamster whom he had named Shouyou because his endless energy and slight orange colouring reminded him of his little friend. Shouyou had squawked in outrage when he first found out about this thinking it was a dig at his size but was rather pleased on finding out the true reason behind the naming and now looked forward to updates of his namesake, even offering to accompany them for a scheduled visit to the vet the following week.

The two of them were so engrossed in watching a video of hamster!Shouyou playing with a miniature volleyball that they didn’t realise they were walking in someone’s direction. One moment, Shouyou was watching his hamster namesake whack the tiny ball back to Aone and in the next moment, he was falling, having tripped over someone’s bag on the ground. He stopped mid-air just as he was two inches away from face-planting into the ground, Aone having grabbed the back of his shirt just in time. The taller boy lifted his friend by his shirt and set him down safely on his feet as if he were an unruly kitten. 

“Wah! Thanks Taka-chan! I thought I was definitely going to get a bloody nose! What did I trip-”

“Are you alright Hinata-kun? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize my bag was in the way, please forgive me.”

Shouyou and Aone were so distracted by the former’s near-faceplant (Aone giving his friend a careful once-over to make sure he wasn’t hurt) that they didn't notice the figure standing in front of them until he apologized to Shouyou.

“Wha-? Waahh Japan! I mean Ushijima-san! AAh I’m alright, Taka-chan, ah you might know him as Aone, caught me just before I could fall!”

“Ah, It’s nice to meet you again Aone-kun”, said Ushijima bowing in greeting to Aone who in-turn bowed and made a sound possibly in agreement.

“I’m glad you are unhurt Hinata-kun, once again i apologise for my carelessness. I was distracted by the ducklings down in the ditch”, he replied, pointing to the dried up ditch where three tiny ducklings were huddled up together.

“Aww, they’re so cute! Why are they alone? Are they lost?”, asked Shouyou looking up at his towering friends, Aone nodded in agreement to his statement about their cuteness and looked quite concerned as well.

“I think they slipped down there and got separated from their mother, I had passed a duck walking with its ducklings so I’m assuming these three are hers. She must not have noticed that they have been separated and quite possibly still hasn’t”, said Ushijima with a frown on his face.

“WHAT? No, those poor ducklings!”, exclaimed Shouyou, looking quite upset but suddenly his expression changed to one usually seen on him during a serious match, “We need to help them”, he declared. When he saw that Aone was still quite worried about the ducklings he was back to normal reassuring him that they would definitely succeed, the sudden change in expressions nearly giving Ushijima whiplash and he was reminded of the time Tendou called Hinata and his setter ‘monsters’. He was pulled out of his musings when he heard Hinata say his name.

“Will you help us Ushijima-san?”, Shouyou asked the Shiratorizawa captain, unconsciously showing big puppy-dog eyes. Ushijima couldn’t help but smile as he agreed without a moment’s hesitation, he knew Tendou will call him a softy when he recounts the tale later but he’d like to see Tendou try and say no, I mean, how could you say no to that face?

* * *

If someone asked Aone how they ended up the way they did, he wouldn’t be able to answer then, nor would Ushijima for that matter and Shouyou would quite possibly give an answer that would make someone have a nervous breakdown at the sheer recklessness of it. 

So, how they went from, “Let’s see how we can save the ducklings, maybe call the fire brigade?” to a very precarious human chain of 3 (well more like 2 and a half hehe) boys no one knew, and never would.

Ushijima was holding onto the edge of the walkway for dear life with both hands, his legs intertwined with Aone’s who was holding onto Shouyou’s legs as the boy reached out to carefully transfer the ducklings into Ushijima’s gym bag which they, thankfully, had the foresight to use. Once all three ducklings were safely transferred, Ushijima somehow managed to pull all of them up (think pull-up and then army-crawl). He was just grateful that Karasuno’s protective captain and vice-captain weren’t around to witness their antics especially since their baby crow was involved or he would have been given an earful for being the eldest there and still allowing such madness. Just the thought of their combined glares sent a shiver down his spine.

Aone had been more worried about dropping Shouyou than falling down himself but they had fortunately emerged out of the ditch unscathed with the three little ducklings they successfully rescued. He was a bit concerned when he saw Ushijima-san suddenly go pale but he heard him mumble something on the grounds of ‘Suga-san and Daichi-san will kill me’, so just decided to let the older boy deal with his existential crisis. 

Aone, himself, was having a good time watching how Shouyou and the ducklings were interacting, it seemed like the ducklings considered Shouyou to be one of their own, they were following him around and it was frankly adorable. When Shouyou sat down, they were quick to scramble into is lap, one little daring duckling (what an alliteration 😂) somehow managed to land itself on Shouyou’s unruly mop of hair and had made itself at home and was not going to move anytime soon (they tried moving it but the squawk it let out made even Ushijima snap out of his ongoing crisis fearing that one of the ducklings was somehow being murdered). Aone at first thought that the ducklings had imprinted on Shouyou but then realised it was more a case of them taking him in as one of their own.

Now that all excitement (baby ducklings bouncing and happily cheeping around with Shouyou who had been excited at their successful rescue mission) and crisis were dealt with, they had to figure out how to reunite the duck family.

“Waka-chan do you have any idea which direction the mama-duck could have been heading towards?”, asked Shouyou looking up at Ushijima (‘please call me Wakatoshi, it might prevent your parents from killing me if we are close friends’).

“I think she could have been heading towards the park, there’s a big pond there that I’ve seen ducks and a few geese swimming around in.”, he answered promptly, a slight blush on his cheeks at the nickname he received. Aone nodded in understanding, after all he’d been pink for the entire day Shouyou called him ‘Taka-chan’ for the first time and Futakuchi had teased him relentlessly while Koganegawa-kun was concerned thinking his senpai had a fever. 

* * *

They had planned to walk to the pond with the ducklings following them but realised they could easily get lost again or left behind and seeing as one of the ducklings refused to leave its seat on Shouyou’s head, Ushijima and Aone just shrugged and decided to follow suit. So there they were, the three of them walking in a row with Shouyou in between them to ensure  **_he_ ** didn’t get lost or wander off either. Each of the boys carried a duckling on his head, they were quite a sight to behold especially since two out of the three didn’t seem the duckling carrying, cuddly type (major misconception, Ushijima had regular cuddle sessions with Tendou and Aone was the baby of his family and loved being coddled by his elder siblings who still considered him to be, despite him being 6foot plus and towering over them, their little baby brother).

The three of them marched onward to their destination chatting with occasional inputs from the ducklings-

“I really think they should have training camps where we play beach volleyball! It’s harder to jump in the sand!”

“Cheep!”

“See? Izu-chan agrees with me!”, said Shouyou, gesturing at the duckling on his head

“Izu-chan? Is that the duckling’s name? It’s quite cute.”, Aone’s statement was clearly approved of by Izu-chan who started cheeping while bobbing their head up and down (yes, I googled ‘How can you tell a duck is happy’... now I want a duck).

“Yeah, I didn’t know if they are a boy or a girl so I thought Izu-chan was a good name cuz it could be short for Izuku or Izumi! Are you going to name your duckling Taka-chan?”

Aone carefully picked up the chubby duckling on his head and brought it to eye-level and looked at it carefully. The duckling, in turn, stared right back at him as it plopped down on his palms.

“ **_Momo_ ** ”, Aone whispered, receiving a cheep in return from the newly named duckling.

“May I ask why that name?”, asked Ushijima curiously and Aone just showed the duckling cupped in his palms to the taller boy and whispered, “when it sat down it looked like a dumpling so I thought of naming it Momo”. Ushijima couldn’t help but agree with Aone’s reasoning after looking at the chubby little duckling that had already dozed off in Aone’s hold.

“Momo-chan! That’s an awesome name! Now only you’re left Waka-chan!”, exclaimed Shouyou.

“I’ve been thinking of a name and I think ‘Tooru’ is a good name based on their personality”, he said seriously, having put a lot of thought into it.

“Tooru as in Oikawa-Senpai?”, asked Shouyou, quite confused with the reasoning.

“Yes, they have been cheeping non-stop and keep pulling at my hair trying to get me to play. I think the name suits them, what do you say, Tooru-chan?”, asked Ushijima as he looked upward at the duckling on his head who let out a loud squawk and pulled at Ushijima’s hair in a decidedly  **_not_ ** playful manner and then proceeded to settle down like a miniature king on his throne.

“Ahh, now I see it, just like the Grand King”, mumbled Shouyou to Aone who just nodded solemnly.

\----------

Somewhere else (Iwa-chan’s house, Weekend cuddle sesh), a half-asleep Oikawa Tooru sneezed all of a sudden, disturbing the quiet and simultaneously scaring the crap out of his boyfriend whom he was cuddling.

“What the hell Shittykawa, you better not have caught a cold”, grumbled Hajime, slightly pink because of how easily he was spooked and trying to hide his concern at the thought or Tooru falling ill.

“Nooo Iwa-chan, I think someone’s talking about me”, he whined only to let out a flurry of sneezes,”Whaa-?”, before he could say anything he was promptly wrapped up in blankets and had a digital temperature gun on his wrist reading his temperature.

“Iwa-chan what-?”

“Shh don’t talk! You need rest, I’ll make some soup. Told you not to go out without a scarf Trashykawa! Going to make me go gray before I’m twenty”, Hajime kept mumbling even as he headed off into the kitchen after wrapping Tooru up in every blanket available while the setter was just trying to figure out what just happened in the past ten seconds. He knew he wasn’t sick but he couldn’t help but feel bashful at the amount of concern Hajime was showing, a blush slowly but surely spreading on his face and he felt like squealing into a pillow.

“WHY IS YOUR FACE READ DO YOU HAVE A FEVER TOO? SHITTYKAWA I SWEAR TO GOD!-”

“EEk Iwa-chan! No, I don't! Stop threatening me with a thermometer! Mean Iwa-chan!”...

This was going to go on for some time…

* * *

The trio continued walking with their respective ducklings atop their heads until they could see the park’s entrance a short distance away but what was even better was that just a short distance ahead of them was a duck with 3 little ducklings next to it. 

“It’s the Mama-duck and her babies!! Wait is it Mama or Papa duck?”, Shouyou’s earlier exclamation dwindled into confusion.

“That’s definitely the Mama-duck”, supplied Aone helpfully and Shouyou took his word for it, trusting his friend’s knowledge (I imagine Aone to be the kind that watches nature documentaries and rescues strays whenever he comes across one).Shouyou ran ahead as his two friends followed at a sedated pace but no less eager to reunite the little family. 

On seeing an orange boy run towards her, the mother duck took on a defensive stance, pushing her babies behind her and covering them with her wing, ready to attack if the occasion called for it but as the orange boy came close she heard familiar cheeping come from him! When he was a few steps in front of her sahe saw one of her lost babies on his head! She had been distraught when she realised three of her babies were missing but before she could go look for them, she first had to safely deposit the rest of her babies with her with their Papa in the pond. But now this orange boy had one of her babies and each of the two towers behind him who were now quickly approaching them also had a baby of hers! They were safe!!

Aone and Ushijima had hurried up and, with a few large steps, reached where Shouyou was, all three of them quickly but carefully taking their respective ducklings and gently placing them on the ground in front of the mother duck who no longer looked like she was about to attack and had been happily quacking and bobbing her head when she had seen her babies.

“There you go Mama-duck! We found Izu-chan, Momo-chan and Tooru-chan in a ditch but we were able to help them! We were looking for you and...”, Shouyou went on to explain their journey while Ushijima and Aone looked on with soft smiles on their face at their friend’s cute behaviour though they were surprised when they saw Mama-duck and her ducklings (three under each wing) looking at Shouyou as if they understood every word, Mama-duck even quacking at the end of the story as if thanking the boy (yes she was, Mama-duck has impeccable manners).

“C’mon we’ll help you all get to the pond safely!”, exclaimed Shouyou and so the people of the park were graced with the view of a duck followed by its ducklings and? Wait what? A duck followed by ducklings and three boys (the last two towering over the rest of them) all in a neat row.

* * *

“Bye Mama-Duck! Nice to meet you Papa-Duck! Bye Bye Izu-chan, Momo-chan, Tooru-chan, Kuro-chan, Mido-chan and Sho-chan! Stay safe!”,cried out Shouyou, waving at the newly reunited family as they swam away. “Haa, I’m going to miss them. I hope we meet again”, the latter part or the statement sounded so uncharacteristically sad that Aone and Ushijima immediately looked towards Shouyou (it was a surprise they didn’t get a crick in their necks).

“Shou-kun, are you Ok?”, asked Aone, he realised something wasn’t quite right when he got a slightly wobbly smile in response and understanding washed over him. Ushijima, in the meantime, was fretting over their friend, not quite sure what was wrong or what to do but at the same time wanting to do something to help (Wakatoshi, you absolute cutie💗). 

“Are you upset Shouyou-kun? What happened? Hng, Satori’s better at this stuff”, he mumbled, wishing his boyfriend was there to help him navigate the situation. He knew he wasn’t always good at showcasing or handling emotions the way he intended to and had been called blunt and socially awkward on several occasions, Tendou Satori on the other hand could read people like he was born to do it and often helped his boyfriend out when it came to such situations. (Satori often tells him that what he lacks in social skills, he makes up for in heart and height and...well, y'know).

“Ah it’s nothing! Really! I’m just being silly, haha”, Shouyou tried to pacify his/ friends but realised how futile his attempt was when he choked up a bit while speaking and saw alarmed looks on their faces. Aone looked a bit sad as well, he’d forged a bond with Momo-chan and was already missing them. Ushijima was now faced with  **two** sad kouhai, one of whom looked to be on the verge of tears, and was quite frazzled trying to figure out the situation (The two of them looking at him with sad puppy eyes was not helping either ) when he heard someone call out to Mr. Sad Puppy-Dog Eyes No.1.

“Shouyou! There you are! You never told us when you were joining us at the park.”, all three turned to look at Suga and Tobio a slight distance away.

“Tobio and I were practicing setting here, a good thing too since we spotted you here!”, he continued as he started walking towards them, Tobio happily (not that he showed it) following when he realised they were headed toward his boyfriend. To say Ushijima was relieved was an understatement. He had no idea what to do and was so happy that someone who could handle the situation had turned up. His joy turned into confusion which then turned into fear when he saw the way Suga suddenly stopped while approaching them with a concerned look on his face only to start marching towards them as if on a mission with a deadly glare aimed at Ushijima.

“Ushijima-san, why is my child- I mean my kouhai, y’know what? My child it is. So why does my child look like he’s about to cry and why does his friend look so sad? Did you have something to do with this?”, he asked in a saccharine tone with a smile that promised pain if Ushijima didn’t get his ACT TOGETHER AND ANSWER!

“Nonono Mom Waka-chan didn’t do anything! I’m upset because...because”, Shouyou’s lower lip trembled a bit, “Because the ducklings are goOONE”, and the fragile dam holding his tears at bay finally burst and Shouyou smooshed his face into a very alarmed Tobio’s chest, who had just reached him and had been trying to console his distressed-looking boyfriend. He definitely DID NOT expect such a reaction. Did the ducklings hurt Shou? Where were they? He was going to set a ball into their beaks for making Shou cry. 

It was finally up to Aone to diffuse the, frankly, ridiculous situation because apparently Ushijima was terrified of Suga and their friend was too busy sobbing into his very frazzled boyfriend’s chest who was now making offers to go after some ‘mean ducklings’ and make them pay like some? Would have been adorable if he wasn’t, y’know, threatening  _ ducklings _ . 

So before the situation could escalate any further, Aone recapped their entire day from the time they found the ducklings (he made sure not to mention the part where Shouyou almost face-planted after tripping over Ushijima’s bag and the precarious method they used to rescue the ducklings after seeing the initial stink-eye the elder got when he was just suspected of having done something) till the present moment (it was also the most he had ever spoken in a single sitting to anyone other than Futakuchi).

“Ah I understand now, Ushijima-san, I apologise for suspecting you, I misunderstood the situation and accused you prematurely”, he bowed deeply and Ushijima was quick to forgive, just thankful that he was off the hook and felt indebted to Aone for not getting him into further trouble. 

“But Shouyou, I understand that you’re sad but I’ve never seen you cry like this.”, said Suga, turning to his baby crow and turning Shouyou to face him and possibly prevent him from suffocating. The tears were still dripping from the younger’s eyes as he replied, “I don’t know why I’m so sad either Sugaa-SAANN”, and off he went barreling into Suga, nearly taking the silver-haired boy out for the count. All of a sudden they heard a loud growl come from Shouyou…

“Shou-chan, did you eat anything today after you left with Aone-kun?”, asked Suga gently, having figured out what the problem was.

“We ate some meat buns after meeting up but nothing after that”,Shouyou answered looking up at Suga.

“Thought so, that explains it. Did you know? I once nearly bit Daichi’s head off because he tried to stop me from adding wasabi to what I was eating, assumed he thought I couldn’t handle the heat and dumped the whole sachet’s content into it and yelled at him while I ate the whole thing. Turns out I was just hangry and he was actually worried it wouldn’t taste good combined with my meal, he was right, don’t tell him I said that though.”

“Hangry?”

“Yup, I think you are upset but your emotions are amplified by your hunger. C’mon lets get some food in that belly. Aone-kun, Ushijima-san, please join us”, the words may have been a request but the tone indicated that he wasn’t going to take ‘No’ for an answer. The make-shift party proceeded to where the rest of the Karasuno team members were hanging out and the rest of Shouyou and Aone’s outing went by relatively peacefully...Except when Tanaka was forwarded a picture of three boys rescuing ducklings. 

“Hey Shou-chan isn’t this the three of you?”, asked Tanaka as he turned his screen so that the others could see the image on it. Shouyou smiled and confirmed, Aone glanced at Ushijima who paled so suddenly he looked like he was about to faint and there were visible storm clouds gathering around Suga and Daichi.

“Ushijima-san? A word in private?”, asked Daichi with a scary smile on his face.

Ushijima looked at the Karasuno parents and a single thought went through his mind,

‘Uh-oh’.

* * *

  
  


“-and this is Tooru-chan and this is Kuro-chan”, said Shouyou as he finished introducing all the members of the Duck family to Tobio, “And guys this is my boyfriend Tobio!”, he announced with a big smile, his ‘friends’ quacking in greeting.

“It’s very nice to meet you all.”, Tobio greeted them seriously, “Shouyou cried a lot after he had to say goodbye to you all in the park”.

“Don’t tell them about me crying!! And that was because I was hungry!”

“Don’t lie in front of our new friends Shou, they’ll judge us”

“Tobiooo don’t tease meeee!” 

The duck family looked on as the two boys squabbled, they went back to eating the trail-mix the boys had bought for them from coach Ukai’s store.

* * *

“”-and this is Tanaka-senpai and this is Noya-senpai! Now you know my entire team!”

Ukai was tired and just wanted to sleep. It was almost evening, volleyball practice was over, the kids had come and bought their snacks, now who were they chit chatting with instead of going home? He could hear Shouyou introduce his teammates to someone but couldn’t hear what the other party was saying. Ugh seems like he needs to tell them to scamper off. Ittetsu (He never thought Takeda would have such a cute first name) had just gone to his room upstairs to take a short nap and he wasn’t going to let kids with never-ending energy wake the poor guy up.

He walked to the store entrance and popped his head and saw Shouyou introducing his teammates to...ducks?! ‘You know what, I think  **_I_ ** need a nap too’, he thought as he put up the closed sign and ventured up to his room, ‘Maybe I’ll take Ittetsu up on that offer to join him for a nap’.

* * *

“Satori, would you like to see a picture of my new friends?”, asked Ushijima sweetly. Tendou was a bit surprised at the question and the soft look on Wakatoshi’s face and eagerly accepted the offer. While he wasn’t expecting to be shown an image of Wakatoshi, Hinata-kun from Karasuno and a member of the Iron wall of Date tech (Aone-kun was it?) with a bunch of ducks he wasn’t that surprised since he had heard from Wakatoshi about how he met them and bonded.

He was a bit surprised when he realised that the ducks were included in the ‘new friends’ category as Wakatoshi went on to tell him the names of  **_each_ ** person/bird in the picture but no matter, if Wakatoshi was happy, he was happy. Now if he could figure out why Ushiwaka named a duckling after Oikawa. 

\----------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I had thought of things I wanted to mention in my notes and have completely forgotten all of them.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed yourselves. Your awesome comments are always appreciated and a big Thank You to all the people who commented about liking the series and hoping there was a continuation, you guys motivated the hell out of me so a biiig THANK YOU💓
> 
> P.S. if anyone gets the BNHA/My hero academia references in the beginning notes and the fic lemme know! hehe


End file.
